Welcome Back Big Time
"Welcome Back Big Time" is the first episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush. It's aired on September 25, 2010. Plot The boys return from their worldwide tour and things at the Palm Woods have changed. They learn there are Normal 006.jpg Normal 008.jpg 013.jpg Btr welcome back 01HR.jpg 033.jpg Normal 009.jpg Normal 015.jpg 044.jpg 053.jpg 063.jpg 075.jpg 091.jpg 096.jpg 109.jpg 113sasa.jpg Normal 079.jpg Normal 088.jpg 158.jpg 166.jpg 181ass.jpg 183.jpg 184.jpg 196sa.jpg 201sasa.jpg 202.jpg 213.jpg 228.jpg 233dasa.jpg Normal 103.jpg Normal 122.jpg 259.jpg 262.jpg 284.jpg 294sad.jpg 295.jpg 303.jpg 302.jpg 315.jpg 318.jpg 326.jpg Normal 141.jpg Normal 168.jpg 366.jpg 367.jpg 372.jpg 378.jpg 385.jpg 387.jpg 391.jpg 397.jpg 400nn.jpg 422.jpg 426sasa.jpg 428zsz.jpg 435rrr.jpg 434.jpg 438.jpg 440.jpg Normal 170.jpg 454ewew.jpg 458.jpg Normal 181.jpg 469.jpg 471.jpg 474gg.jpg 477asa.jpg 481.jpg 484nnn.jpg 486nkkn.jpg 488mn.jpg 495.jpg 500.jpg 503.jpg 505.jpg 512.jpg 523.jpg 524.jpg 529.jpg 532.jpg 563.jpg 564ojj.jpg 565.jpg Normal 192.jpg 587sasa.jpg 593.jpg 599vdx.jpg Normal 222.jpg Normal 225.jpg Normal 226.jpg 615.jpg 624.jpg 628.jpg Normal 235.jpg 635.jpg 644.jpg 647dss.jpg 649.jpg 659nn.jpg 670uuh.jpg 672ugg.jpg 674.jpg 679.jpg 684s.jpg 696.jpg 699.jpg 702.jpg Welcomebackbigtime83.jpg 748hhb.jpg 751mnmn.jpg 754.jpg Normal 287.jpg new people at the Palm Woods, and James and Carlos try to get their "pool rep" back. Ms. Collins tells them they need 6 weeks of homework and projects done, in 1 day, or they cannot perform at Rocktober fest (who Griffin tells them later in the episode about). Meanwhile, Kendall get nervous about losing Jo because she starts flirting with a new guy. He then finds out their practicing for a movie, which Jo stars in. Jo has a 5 page kiss with her co-star (who is more handsome than Kendall via Mr Bitters) and Kendall does anything to stop it on the set.Kendall apoligizes and they make up, but Jo gets a message saying, 'I feel the same way about you" from the co-star. Jo then explains to him what it meant, that she called him a good actor and he, "felt the same way about her". Jo says that he should forget about her. Later, the boys get C+ (Carlos got a B) on all their projects, and get to perform. Later Kendall calls Jo and says he can't forget her and leaves her a ticket for Rocktober Fest. She doesn't show at first, but later comes during their performance of "(Till I) Forget About You" ,and she holds up a sign that says "I ♥ Kendall". Trivia and Goofs *This is the first episode to not start with the words "Big Time." *This is the first episode where Kendall and Jo break-up then get back together. *The "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" made more or less a comeback. *This is the second episode were we see two of the boys without a shirt on. The first one being Big Time Terror, where James and Kendall were shirtless in the pool only to be blasted out by the big splash Gustavo made. *This is the first time that any of the guys (Carlos) goes along with James in wearing bandanas while they first hated it at Big Time Crib. *Kendall conducts a research about Jett Stentson on Schooble, which is a parody of the popular search engine Google References *MSN TV Category:Episodes Category:Season 2